osadaifandomcom-20200213-history
01 com c1 009 04
start| ;※　01_com_c1_009_02、01_com_c1_009_03の続き ;ＢＧ：生徒会室・昼 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;BGM再生　通常（昼） play=bgm11 beginTrans 小 中 ypos=-800 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 trans=normal time=0 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo023 buf=0 ypos=75 :-800 time=350 ;時間待ち命令 time=400 stopaction ypos=0:75 time=75 time=250 stopaction stop buf=0 time=50 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 ;閃き＋喜びエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 emotion=” autolabel @yukino voice="0010305" 【yukino/Yukino】「Hey hey, Jun-kun. I made lunch too.」 Này này, Jun-kun. Mình cũng làm bữa trưa này. ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o064a buf=0 action=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=103 time=500 ;時間待ち命令 time=550 stopaction zoom=100 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel Yukino must've no longer been able to endure seeingrIrina and me flirt, since she wedged herself betweenrus and presented her lunch box. Yukino có lẽ đã không còn có thể chịu đựng được khi nhìn thấy Irina và tôi tán tỉnh nhau nữa, nên cô rúc mình vào giữa chúng tôi và trưng bày hộp cơm trưa của cô ấy ra. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020340" 【irina/Irina】「Oh, Yukino cooks too, I see.」 Oh, mình thấy rồi, Yukino cũng nấu ăn àh. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010306" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yup. Just once in a while, though.」 Yup. Mặc dù đây là lần đầu sau một thời gian dài. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020341" 【irina/Irina】「See? Any president from anywhere is able torcook at least.」 Thấy không? Bất kỳ một tổng thống ở bất kỳ nơi nào cũng ít nhất có thể nấu ăn. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Like I said, I'm sorry about that.」 Như tôi đã nói, tôi xin lỗi về điều đó. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel However, I didn't think Yukino would make lunch forrme too. I'm kind of popular today. I'm honestlyrfeeling pretty good. Tuy nhiên, tôi không nghĩ rằng Yukino cũng làm cho bữa ăn trưa cho tôi. Tôi khá là bình dân hôm nay. Tôi thành thật cảm thấy cảm giác của tôi nó thật tốt. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What did you make, Yukino?」 Cậu đã làm những gì thế, Yukino? 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010307" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yeah. I went orthodox and made fried eggs,rplus meat and potatoes. Also, octopus-shapedrwieners.」 Uhm. Mình đã làm một ít trứng chiên cộng với thịt và khoai tây chiên. Ngoài ra còn có xúc xích bạch tuột. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel Yukino promptly picked up an egg with her chopsticks,rand presented it to me with a wide smile. Yukino nhanh chóng gắp một trái trứng bằng đũa của cô ấy và trình bày nó với tôi với một nụ cười thật tươi. ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ジングル：×ファイル（ペケ） play=jng_03 ;ＣＧ：カットイン・お弁当雪乃（モザイクバージョン） beginTrans 無 name=土台 file=yuk_c01_00a ypos=600 level=5 name=キャラ file=yuk_c01_01a ypos=600 level=5 action=LayerVRotateZoomModule angvel=300 action=LayerDecelMoveModule time=1500 y=0 accel=1 action=LayerVRotateZoomModule angvel=300 action=LayerDecelMoveModule time=1500 y=0 accel=1 trans=normal time=1500 stopaction beginTrans name=文字 file=yuk_c01_00b level=6 name=漫符 file=yuk_c01_00c level=6 action=LayerWaveActionModule vibration=5 cycle=4500 nowait action=LayerWaveActionModule vibration=5 cycle=4500 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=5 cycle=4500 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=5 cycle=4500 nowait trans=normal time=200 time=100 autolabel @yukino voice="0010308" 【yukino/Yukino】「Here. I'll feed you.」 Đây. Mình sẽ đút cho cậu. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「............」 ............ @yukino voice="0010309" 【yukino/Yukino】「I'll f-e-e-d y-o-u.」 Mình sẽ đ-ú-t c-h-o c-ậ-u. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Umm... What is this?」 Umm... cái gì đây? @yukino voice="0010310" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fufu. Geez, it's only a fried egg.」 Fufu. Geez, nó chỉ là một cái trứng chiên thôi. ;突っ込み２ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide time=150 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「No, no, hold on a sec! It's obviously censored withrmosaic!」 Khoan, khoan, chờ một chút đã! Rõ ràng nó đã bị censored bằng mosaic rồi còn gì! ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel beginTrans 出 hidelayers hidecharacters fade=200 Mosaic refers to that, right? It's the ultimaterweapon used to conceal things you shouldn't film,rright!? Mosaic đề cập đến điều đó, phải không? Đó là vũ khí tối thượng được sử dụng để che giấu những điều bạn không nên xem trong một bộ phim, phải không? ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel Yes. That's right. I completely forgot, but Yukino'srcooking is terribly lethal... Phải, đúng vậy đấy. Tôi gần như đã quên mất, nhưng những món ăn của Yukino thật sự khủng khiếp và có thể gây chết người... ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Did you try tasting it?」 Cậu đã nếm thử nó chưa? 小 中 出 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010311" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【yukino/Yukino】「I did. It was a bit light, so I added anrextra flavor to it at the end♪」 Mình có nếm rồi. Nó vẫn còn hơi nhạt tí, nên mình đã cho thêm một gia vị đặc biệt vào phút cuối♪ ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 出 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 emotion=汗 autolabel @ran voice="0040128" 【ran/Ran】「Ahaha. Yukinon always adds stuff like that.」 Ahaha. Yukinon thường xuyên cho những thứ như thế vào. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040129" 【ran/Ran】「She always does well up to the halfwayrpoint, but then she'll do somethingrunnecessary at the last moment and ruinreverything.」 Cô luôn luôn làm rất tốt cho đến nửa chừng, nhưng sau đó cô ấy sẽ làm điều gì đó không cần thiết tại thời điểm cuối cùng và làm hỏng tất cả mọi thứ. ;突っ込み１ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「If you knew that, why did you leave her alone untilrit came to this!?」 Nếu chị biết vậy, tại sao chị lại để cô ấy lại một mình cho đến khi nó ra như thế này!? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040130" 【ran/Ran】「Well, I guess I was taking it too easy.rSorry, sorry.」 Ừ thì, chị đã nghĩ nó sẽ dễ dàng. Xin lỗi, xin lỗi. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「This is what happens when you take it easy, huh...?」 Đây là những gì xảy ra khi chị nghĩ nó dễ dàng, huh ...? ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel I can't believe she can change food into anrextraterrestrial life form with "an extra flavor♪".rIn a sense, it's an amazing ability. Tôi không thể tin rằng cô ấy có thể thay đổi thức ăn thành một thực thể sống ngoài trái đất chỉ với "một gia vị thêm vào♪". Trong một nghĩa nào đó, nó là một khả năng tuyệt vời. ;ＳＥ：きらーん＆フラッシュ ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hm...?」 Hm...? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;BGM再生　ミステリアス play=bgm15 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_01_01 msgoff trans=blind autolabel What? Something glinted outside the window just now. Gì cơ?Một cái gì đó vừa lấp lánh bên ngoài cửa sổ bây giờ. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal beginTrans ;ＢＧ：学校・生徒会室 stage=学校・生徒会室 msgoff stime=昼 autolabel 小 中 出 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 msgoff trans=normal autolabel @ell voice="0030138" 【ell/Ell】「Junichiro-san.」 Junichiro-san. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Did you see that too just now, Ell?」 Em có thấy chuyện gì vừa xảy ra không, Ell? 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030139" 【ell/Ell】「Yes. However, it disappeared instantly. Ircannot detect a suspicious figure in ourrsurroundings either.」 Vâng. Tuy nhhiên, nó biến mất ngay lập tức. Em không thể phát hiện thấy bất cứ thứ gì đáng ngờ xung quanh chúng ta. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I see.」 Tôi hiểu rồi. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Could it be? Did one of Yukino's fans give me therevil eye using binoculars or something? Chẳng lẽ lại như vậy? Một người hâm mộ của Yukino cho tôi một ánh mắt dữ tợn bằng cách sử dụng ống nhòm hoặc một cái gì đó? ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel I guess I'll close the curtains, just in case... Tôi nghĩ trong trường hợp này tôi nên đóng màn cửa lại... ;BGM再生　通常（昼） play=bgm11 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※雪乃。しょんぼりと上目遣いで訊いてくる @yukino voice="0010312" 【yukino/Yukino】「Where are you going, Jun-kun? Aren't yourgoing to eat my bento?」 ;Cậu định đi đâu vậy, Jun-kun? Cậu không định ăn bento của mình sao? 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Eh? Ahh, well... Ahaha.」 ;Eh? Ahh, thì... Ahaha. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Here I go...」 ;Mình bắt đầu đây... ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel If Yukino makes a face like that, I can't refuse her. The result was disappointing, but there's no changingrthe fact that Yukino did her best for my sake. Nếu Yukino làm một bộ mặt như vậy, tôi không thể từ chối cô ấy. Kết quả thật là đáng thất vọng, nhưng không có gì thay đổi về thực tế là Yukino đã làm hết sức mình vì lợi ích của tôi. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010042" 【morita/Morita】「Hmph. This is why reality is scary. In argame, there'd be choices of which person'srbento to eat in such a scene.」 Hmph. Đây là lý do tại sao thực tế thật là đáng sợ. Trong một trò chơi, sẽ có một lựa chọn bento của người nào để ăn trong cảnh đó. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010043" 【morita/Morita】「But then again, you'd probably choose all ofrthem, even in a game.」 Nhưng lại một lần nữa, cậu lại phải chọn tất cả chúng, kể cả trong trò chơi. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Shaddup.」 Câm đi. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel I thought he'd been quiet for a while, but Morita wasrcalmly drinking tea. It seems he picked up Ran-rneechan's bento behind my back. Ahh, for some reason, I'm starting to yearn very muchrfor Ran-neechan's lunch. Nonetheless―― Tôi nghĩ cậu ta sẽ yên tĩnh một thời gian, nhưng Morita lại rất bình tĩnh uống trà. Có vẻ như cậu ta cầm bento của Ran-neechan sau lưng tôi. Ahh, đối với một số lý do, tôi bắt đầu mong mỏi rất nhiều về bữa trưa Ran-neechan. Dù sao thì―― beginTrans 無 name=土台 file=yuk_c01_00a level=5 name=キャラ file=yuk_c01_01a level=5 name=文字 file=yuk_c01_00b level=6 name=漫符 file=yuk_c01_00c level=6 action=LayerWaveActionModule vibration=5 cycle=4500 nowait action=LayerWaveActionModule vibration=5 cycle=4500 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=5 cycle=4500 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=5 cycle=4500 nowait msgoff trans=normal time=200 camerazoom=200 camerax=0 cameray=0 time=60000 nowait time=100 autolabel @yukino voice="0010313" 【yukino/Yukino】「Well then. Here, aaa～n♪」 Được rồi. Đây, aaa～n♪ Along with Yukino's gleeful smile, something blackrdrew near. But rather than that fan's glance or Ran-neechan'srbento, I have to do something about thisrextraterrestrial life form first... Cùng với nụ cười sung sướng của Yukino, một cái gì đó màu đen đã tiến lại gần. Nhưng thay vì cái nhìn khủng khiếp của fan hâm mộ hoặc bento của Ran-neechan, tôi phải làm một cái gì đó về điều này một dạng sinh vật sống đầu tiên trên trái đất... ;シナリオ終了（通常） ;BGMフェードアウト stop=2000 beginTrans stage=暗転 hideall hidecharacters msgoff trans=normal time=1000 stopaction resetcamera time=10 time=1500 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 *end| endscene